Remember me, love me
by tap-Violeta
Summary: Regina sees something she definitely shouldn't have seen, but it might have helped her find someone long forgotten. Will these two people remember each other? And will this person help the broken Queen find her True Love along with Henry? Set during S3E5 "Good Form". Eventually HookedQueen and Regina/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**This is set when Emma kisses Hook in episode 3x05 "Good Form"**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

She could hear it while seeing them, the sound of what was left of her heart breaking into thousands of pieces.

Bringing a hand to her mouth and trying to hold back the tears, she walked away from the pair. She passed by Snow and David at the camp, who fortunately didn't notice her, and walked faster into the jungle, where the walking turned into running.

She ran as fast as her weak legs could bear.

When she thought she was far enough, she slumped against a tree and began to cry. Tears from her now sore eyes rolled down her cheeks as hysterical sobs shook her body. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her arms.

She knew there was something going on between them, and she never cared, but seeing Emma kissing Hook, and seeing him returning the blonde's kiss affected her. Very much. Why? She didn't know. How did she feel? She felt… betrayed.

He's betrayed her many times before, but this time was different… It felt as if a part of her soul was ripped away from her.

After what it seemed like a few hours, Regina stopped crying, though her body was still shaking. She began to fall asleep. She knew she had to go back to the camp, but she didn't want to see anybody, especially those two. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep in the dense jungle, unaware of the pair of brown eyes staring at her.

* * *

_An 11-year-old girl was riding her horse on the hill near her house; her long raven hair blowing loosely in the wind and a wide smile adorned her face._

_"Regina!"_

_The shout sounded like a whisper in the girl's ears, but she recognized the voice. She stopped her horse and turned around. In the stables, a 16-year-old girl was waving her hand at her. She could see her smiling in the distance._

_"Come on, Regina!" the older girl shouted "We have to go back inside!"_

_"I'm coming!" Regina shouted back. She turned her horse and rode back to the stables._

_When she got there, the older girl helped her off the horse._

_"Did you see how fast I got here, Lillian?" she said excitedly to the older girl. Lillian wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders._

_"I almost didn't. You were like a lightning!" the younger girl smiled proudly "Now let's go get ready"_

_"For what?"_

_"Mother invited another royal family to have dinner with us" Lillian explained as they entered the big house "And she said we have to wear our -and I quote- 'best attires to look _at least_ presentable'…"_

_They both laughed and went to their rooms to prepare for dinner._

_"Lillian!" Regina called twenty minutes later. The older girl came running to the room. She was wearing a yellow dress that left her shoulders bare and her hair was pulled up in a bun._

_"What is it? Are you alright?" she asked concerned._

_"I'm fine, but my hair isn't…" she said trying to fight the knots in her hair with her hairbrush "Can you help me?"_

_Lillian chuckled as she approached her. She removed Regina's hands from her tangled hair. She took the hairbrush and carefully began to brush her hair, trying not to hurt the younger girl._

_When her hair was finally knot-free, Lillian left the brush on the vanity in front of Regina and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders._

_"There" she said "You look beautiful" Regina shook her head._

_"I wish could look like you…"_

_"I wish _I _could look like _you_, Regina" Lillian said "You're beautiful, and your beauty will only grow with time. Believe me" she said and winked at the younger girl._

_"Thank you" Regina answered and smiled as she ran a hand through her hair "Could you comb my hair? I like the way you do it"_

_"Of course" Lillian said._

_She made two braids on each side of Regina's head and tied them together before they reached her neck, leaving the rest of her beautiful dark curls loose._

_"Done" the older girl said and Regina turned her head to see how it looked like._

_"Thank you!" The younger girl stood to hug Lillian "I love it. You're the best sister ever!" she said after pulling away. The older girl chuckled._

_"You're welcome. Now let's go before Mother gets angry" she said._

_Regina held Lillian's hand and they both headed to the dining room where their mother was waiting for them._

* * *

Regina woke up. It was one of those dreams again. She's been having those dreams since they first got to Neverland, and the same girl always appeared. She didn't know why, but deep inside her, it felt like they were a forgotten memory than just a random dream.

Then, the events of the previous day came back to her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was going to whip them away, but she couldn't move her arms. She looked around and saw that she was in the same place where she fell asleep; the only difference was that her arms and legs were tied up holding her against a tree. She heard footsteps coming her way and turned around.

From behind a tree, a girl about 16 years old appeared. She had long dark brown hair and very familiar brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a yellow ball dress all torn apart from getting caught into branches or rocks. Regina looked back up at the girl's eyes. They were so oddly familiar…

"Who are you?" Regina questioned the girl in a cold voice

"Who are _you_?" the girl asked her.

"I asked you first"

"I'm Lilly" she said quickly "Now, who are you?"

"Regina" she said. The girl approached her. She looked at her thoughtfully.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't think so" _But you seem oddly familiar_

"Mm…" Lilly nodded "What are you doing here?"

Regina didn't know why, but talking to her came naturally

"I came here looking for my son, Henry" the girl flinched at the mention of his name

"Henry…" she repeated "The boy with the heart of the truest believer?" Lilly interrupted her. Regina nodded "He's in great danger, then"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you now" she said "But you need to fund him before Pan gets his heart…"

"Wait!" Regina called the girl as she walked away. Lilly turned to her "I'm still tied to a tree" she remarked. Lilly smirked.

"Don't you have magic?"

Magic. Regina had completely forgotten about it. She could have free herself a long time ago, but she wouldn't have known about Henry's danger. She magically untied the bonds that held her.

"That's better…" she said to herself and then turned to Lilly. The girl smiled at her.

"Good luck" she turned to go, but Regina's voice made her turn back.

"You can come with us"

"What do I get in return?"

"If you help me find my son, I'll help you return home"

"Where's home for me?" she asked, with a hint of longing in her eyes. Regina shrugged,

"Where your loved ones are"

"I don't think they're waiting for me" she said.

Regina was going to ask why, but…

"Regina!"

The former Queen turned around to see David and Snow walking to her.

"What are you doing here?" David asked. Then he saw Lilly "Who are you?"

"Her name is Lilly. She just told that Henry-" Regina bagan.

"You know where he is?!" Snow interrupted her.

"No" Lilly said rolling her eyes "But he's in great danger"

"We have to find him before Pan takes his heart" Regina explained

"Why does he want his heart?" David asked Lilly

"I can't tell you" the girl said.

"Why not?" Regina asked. The girl turned to her.

"I don't remember"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

"You know something bad may happen to Henry if Pan takes his heart, but you cannot remember what it is?" David asked. The girl shook her head.

"The last thing I remember since I came here was Pan telling his shadow he was looking for a boy, not a girl" Lilly said.

"Pan's shadow brought you here?" Snow asked. The girl nodded "Why?"

"I don't know" she said looking down "I think they said something about me coming here instead of someone, or something like that…"

Snow turned to David and whispered something in his ear.

"That's a good idea" he said.

"What is a good idea?" Regina asked.

"She should come with us. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin can help her regain her memory, and then help us rescue Henry" he whispered.

"I can hear you; there's no need to talk in third person…" Lilly said.

"Will you come with us, then?" Regina asked.

The girl thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. David, Snow and Regina began to head back to the camp.

"But…" she said making them stop. They turned to her "You must keep your promise" she said looking at Regina. Snow turned to her.

"What promise?" she asked.

The Queen ignored her and stared deep into the girl's eyes before nodding her head. There was something in that girl that made her feel a strong connection to her, as if they've known since forever.

"I will" she said. Lilly smiled and a flash of purple light ran across the girl's eyes. Regina was the only one who noticed, but didn't say anything. She turned around and headed back to the camp, followed by Lilly, David and Snow.

* * *

When they got back, Regina noticed Emma and Hook were sitting by the dead fire, waiting for them. Emma saw them and stood, walking towards them.

"You're back" she said.

The image of her kissing the pirate began to play in her mind over and over, and Regina tried her best to stop herself from doing something to the blonde. She wanted to hurt her and the pirate so badly right now…

"Who's the blonde?" the girl asked. Emma frowned when she saw the girl standing by Regina.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I asked first" she said bitterly crossing her hands over her chest. Regina smirked at the girl's attitude towards Emma. She liked it.

"I'm Emma" she said.

"Lilly" she said absent-mindedly.

"The Flower's here?" asked a voice behind them. They turned and saw the pirate approaching them. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"And I was hoping to never see you around here again, _Codfish_"

"Now, why so negative, love? I _know_ are happy to see me"

"No, I'm not" she said coldly and looked around the camp "Where's that Rumpel-whatever? I want my memory back…"

"It's _Rumpelstiltskin_, dearie" he said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Whatever… I need my memory back. They said you could help me" she said gesturing to Snow and David while approaching him.

"You can't get anything from me without making a deal, dearie" He said "Besides, I don't think you have anything of my interest"

"Oh, but I do have something…" she said "I can tell you what Pan wants to do with Henry"

"You know about Henry?" Rumpel asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"But without my memory, I can't tell you. And I think I may be missing something important…"

"Apart from the fact that you and the Queen look quite alike?" he said looking between the two.

"We do not look alike!" Regina and Lilly said.

"And have the same attitude…" Hook added.

"Shut up" they said coldly at unison.

"The pirate's statement is also right, dearie..." he said. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment "I think I may have a solution for your problem. And it may solve some others we are being oblivious to at the moment…"

Everyone stared at him oddly with a raised eyebrow. Regina shook her head.

"What do you have to do?" she asked.

"Not me_,_ dearie, _you_" he said pointing at her.

"Why me?"

"Yeah…" Lilly agreed "What does she have to do with my memory issue?"

"Maybe more than we all think…" he said.

"Stop being mysterious and tell us what we have to do…" the Queen said.

He smiled and gestured them to follow him.

* * *

They'd walked away from the camp and now they were in a small clearing with a little lake that connected to the sea.

"What do we do now?"

"Sit there" he said pointing at a few rocks near the edge of the lake. They sat and looked up at him expectantly.

"Now what?"

"Talk" he said and left them there.

After a while of staring at the path he'd gone, Lilly spoke.

"Are you sure he was the right person to ask for help?"

"He's the Dark One, he's supposed to know everything" she said.

"I doubt he does…" the girl said.

After that, they stayed in silence for another while. Neither of them said a word and kept their eyes focused on the ground or the sea.

From time to time, Regina turned her gaze to Lilly. The girl seemed to be thinking about something.

The Queen tried to see if they had something in common in their appearance. She noticed they had the same eyes, how she wrinkles her nose while thinking, the way she looks at you when she realizes you're watching her…

'_Wait… what?_' she thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow. Regina looked down.

"N-Nothing…"

"You think we look alike, too, don't you?"

"I don't-" she looked at the girl in the eyes and sighed. Something made her think she couldn't lie to her "Maybe…" she paused. She wasn't sure if she should tell her, but she needed to tell someone "Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure" she said. The Queen looked

"I've been having this dream since we arrived here. There's a girl about 11 years old" she began "She's riding a horse on a hill near a house. Then an older girl calls: _Regina! C-!_"

"_Come on, Regina!_ _We have to go back inside!_" the girl said. Regina turned back to her.

"H-How do you-?"

"I've been having that dream since a few days ago… I don't really know what it means, but everything there is so… familiar" she tried to explain "I don't think it's just a dream, it's more like…"

"Like a distant memory" Regina finished for her.

"Exactly" the girl sighed "Can I ask you something now?"

"What?"

"Do you have any sisters?"

"No" she said shaking her head "Do _you_ have any sisters?"

"I think I did, but I don't really know" she sighed heavily

"You must really hate you can't remember anything…" Regina said after a while.

"I do…" she hesitated, but then added "But sometimes it's good to forget. To leave things behind you; fights, heartbreaks, everything"

"I wish I could forget something right now…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What's the point? It already causes me pain"

"Talking about a problem with someone is good. Like taking off a weight of your chest" Lilly said looking at her with a warm smile. Regina sighed.

"The other day, I saw… someone doing something it shouldn't have been done and-" her voice cracked as she began to cry "And it hurts…"

"What did he do?" she asked.

"H-He… Emma… they-" her sobs didn't let her finish, but Lilly understood.

"Shh… It's okay" she whispered. The girl wrapped her arms around her "Let it all out…"

Regina wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her face in her hair. Her tears soaked Lilly's shoulder, but she seemed like she didn't mind, and so she cried. Cried, and cried for what seemed like hours. After a while, Lilly pulled away. She cupped the Queen's face with her hands and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks

"Hey…" she whispered. Regina opened her eyes and looked straight into Lilly's "Everything will be okay. I promise, Regina…"

_I promise, Regina…_ The phrase repeated in Regina's head over and over. She started to feel dizzy. Her eyes glowed purple and she blacked out. The last thing she heard was Lilly screaming her name.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and Rodrigues, Lah Mills Halliwell Waldorf and Guest for your reviews!**

**It's 3 am here and I just finished writing this chapter. I really, really, ****_really_**** hope you like it!**

**I don't Own OUAT**

* * *

"Help! Someone, please help me!" Lilly yelled, hoping someone would hear her. Regina's passed out without reason and now she was kneeling next to her. She didn't know what else to do but call for help "Anyone! Please, help!"

"What's going on?!" a woman's voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Hook and the blonde.

_Great_, _the two idiots who broke her heart to the rescue! At least it's better than no-one… _She thought.

"I don't know! We were talking, and she fainted"

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that" she repeated standing up "We need to take her back to the camp"

"Yeah, uh… Hook" she said and both turned to the pirate. The girl tilted her head noticing the anxiety in his eyes that didn't move from the unconscious Queen "Can you carry her?"

"Aye…" he mumbled. He lifted her carefully placing his good hand on her back and the one with the hook under her knees.

"Alright, let's go" Emma said and they hurried back to the camp.

"Lay her here" Lilly told Hook after preparing a blanket and a pillow on the floor to place Regina. The pirate slowly laid the unconscious woman over the blanket, carefully placing her head on the pillow.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"She fainted, but…" Lilly took a closer look at Regina. Her breathing was steady and there was a peaceful look on her face "She doesn't look pale or anything…"

"That's because she is just asleep, dearie" Rumpel said "Did you see something… _odd_, before this happened?"

Lilly thought about what had happened a few minutes ago. She nodded her head.

"Her eyes turned purple"

Everyone turned to Rumpel.

"What's with that?" Emma asked.

"Usually, when she absorbs magic her eyes turn purple, but I don't think this is that case…" he said.

He turned to the girl and extended his hands. Two small jewels appeared in each palm. The one in his right hand was deep purple and the one in his left was bright purple.

"Which color were her eyes?" he asked. The girl pointed to the jewel on his left.

"What does that mean?" she asked when he raised his eyebrows.

"It means that a spell has been broken" he said.

"She was under a spell?" Snow asked.

"Apparently… But I don't know why or since when" the man said.

"Is she going to awake soon?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't lie, Crocodile… You're the Dark One. You know everything that's going to happen" the pirate said "Now tell us when her Majesty is going to wake up"

The older man turned to look at the pirate with a smirk.

"Why such a hurry, Captain?" he said "You should be glad she's asleep so she won't harm you for what you did to her back in Storybrooke"

Hook was losing his patience. He didn't need someone to remind him of what he did to her; he needed someone to help her wake up.

"Don't tease me, Crocodile…" he said raising his hook.

They started to yell at each other about what they should do now and shouldn't have done before. The others were trying to shut them up, but they didn't listen.

"Both of you shut up!" someone shouted surprisingly louder than them. They turned around and found Lilly lowering her hands. She walked up to the men glaring angrily at them.

"What we all want here is to understand what happened to Regina, not go back and point out the bad things you two have done" she turned to Rumpel "If you don't know when she's waking up, we'll wait until she does" and then to Hook "And you have no right to question him. Besides, _this_…" she gestured to Regina "is partly your fault!"

"Why did I do?" he asked confused.

"You know what you did, Codfish" she hissed "Don't play dumb…"

While those two had another discussion, Snow and David were watching over Regina.

"I still want to know what happened" she commented.

"Let's just hope she wakes up soon… I'm sure she will be able to explain" he said. He turned to his wife and saw a hint of longing in her eyes as she stared at the former Queen "What is it?"

"She looks so… peaceful" she said "Do you think she's dreaming?"

"People usually dream when they sleep, so she probably is…"

"I wonder what she's dreaming about…"

* * *

_Regina opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the floor of the living room of a house. She took better look at the place and realized it was her childhood house. But it looked strange. _

_The walls, floor and windows were different and most of the furniture she remembered from that house was replaced with some she's never seen before. The only thing that she recognized was the staircase that led to her room upstairs._

_She walked through other rooms to see if they'd changed too. The kitchen, dining room, and even the bathroom were different. _

_When she went back to the living room, she heard footsteps coming from the upper floor. She turned her head just in time to see as a girl in a yellow dress came out of a room and ran into the corridor that led to her old bedroom._

_Regina ran upstairs and followed the girl into her room. When she walked through the door, she froze. Right in front of her were the two girls from her dream. The younger one was sitting in front of the vanity while the older girl brushed her sister's hair and after she finished, she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders._

_"There" she said "You look beautiful"_

_"I wish could look like you…"_

_"I wish _I _could look like _you_, Regina…" _

_Regina suddenly felt dizzy at the mention of her name and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she found herself staring at the reflection of a little girl in a mirror. She then realized she was in the place of the younger girl in her dream. She could see what she was seeing._

_"Could you comb my hair? I like the way you do it" young Regina said._

_But apparently_ she_ couldn't talk._

_"Of course" Lillian said._

_Regina felt as the older girl's hands combed her long hair in two braids on each side of her head._

_"Done" the older girl said. Regina's younger dream self turned her head to see how it looked like._

_"Thank you!" she said standing and hugged Lillian "I love it. You're the best sister ever!"_

_"You're welcome. Now let's go before Mother gets angry" she said and took her hand._

_They went downstairs, and found their mother waiting for them in the living room door. When the woman turned to them, Regina's eyes grew wide as she recognized her. She looked just like her real mother, but slightly younger._

_"You finally decided to appear" Cora said in her usual cold voice_

_"It was my fault, Mother" Lillian said "Regina was already done when I called for her and-"_

_"There's no time for excuses" her mother said "The Duke of Hay and his family are waiting for us in the dining room"_

_She turned around and headed to the dining room, followed by the two girls._

_When they entered the room, Regina's younger self saw an old man with very expensive clothes sitting next to a woman of the same age and a young man about 19 sitting in front of them._

_"Please excuse my daughters" Cora said as the family stood up to greet them "You know how children behave…" she said with a fake smile. The old man chuckled._

_"Believe me when I say we do, Lady Cora" he turned to look at the girls "My, my… Aren't these girls a beauty, Christopher?"_

_"They certainly are, Father" the young man said with a smirk while eyeing the eldest up and down._

_By the way Lillian rolled her eyes Regina could tell dinner was going to be interesting, but her vision started to blur and she suddenly found her dream self spying a conversation, well an argument, between her mother and sister from behind the dining room's door frame. Her father was standing in a corner away from them in silence._

_"Unbelievable, Lillian! You are unbelievable!" her mother shouted angrily at her dream-sister._

_"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mother, but I wasn't going to let a strange pervert kiss me!" she shouted back._

_"You could have just politely pushed him away, instead of punching him!"_

_"I tried that, but he was being stubborn and it was the only thing that came to my mind to get him off of me!"_

_Her mother opened her mouth to say something but closed it and turned to her father._

_"What do you have to say about this, Henry?"_

_"That our daughter has a great left hook… The boy spat out a tooth, or two!" he said. Lillian smiled almost proudly._

_"You should scold the child, Henry, not encourage her!" Cora said, angrier than before._

_Regina chuckled unconsciously, which caused the three of them to turn in her direction. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to her room. When she closed the door, her vision blurred again. When it returned to normal, her dream self was staring out of a window when she saw a shadowy figure in the distance._

_"What's that?" she asked out loud._

_"A bird? I don't know, I can't see from here…"_

_Surprised to receive and answer, Regina turned around and saw Lillian spinning a wheel. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She'd never seen this room before. It had a bed, a wardrobe and a vanity similar like in her room, so it probably was Lillian's bedroom._

_She was still curious about that thing from outside, and she was sure it wasn't a bird._

_"It's not a bird…" she said looking through the window again, searching for that thing, but she didn't see it anymore "It's gone!"_

_"It was just a bird, Regina" Lillian repeated "It's getting late. You should go back to your room and sleep"_

_"But I want to stay here with you!" she said. Her sister shook her head._

_"If Mother comes and finds you here, she'll punish you, too"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"But I do, Regina" she said and approached her. She kneeled in front of her younger dream self "You know how Mother punishes me. I don't want her doing the same to you…"_

_Her vision blurred once again and she found herself back in her room. And once again, she wasn't alone. Next to the window, a dark shadow with glowing eyes stood with its hand extended to her._

_"Come with me. I will take you to a wonderful place; a place where you can do anything you want. There're no rules, no adults telling you what to do-,"_

_The shadow was interrupted by the door opening. Lillian stood with an angry frown in her face._

_"Stay away from her!" she warned the shadow and did something Regina wasn't expecting. A giant fireball formed in her hand and then aimed to the shadow, which backed away "Let's make a deal. She stays…" she turned to Regina and gave her an apologetically look and turned back to the shadow "And I go"_

_Regina's eyes widened._

_"No!" she said running by Lillian's side. She held her arm tightly "Please, don't do it! Don't go!"_

_The older girl ignored her and waited for the shadow's response._

_"Alright…" it said. Lillian dissolved the fireball. The shadow extended a hand to her "Let's go"_

_The girl struggled to make her sister let go of her arm, but that made her hold on tighter._

_"Regina, let me go…" the younger girl shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. Lillian kneeled next to her "Here…" she said handing her a small bottle with a purple liquid inside. Regina looked at it curiously. Lillian gestured her to drink it, so she did. She started to feel sleepy._

_"What was that?" she asked. The older girl sighed heavily._

_"A potion…" she began "That will make you forget everything about me"_

_"What?" she asked shocked "No! Why did you make me drink it?"_

_"It's the best for you. It's the best for all of you… I knew this was going to happen, so I put some of it in Mother and Father's glasses at dinner. When you wake up you won't remember anything about me, as if I had never been born" she said with tears in her eyes._

_"No…" she said, trying to stay conscious "No…"_

_"Everything will be okay" she reassured her as they stared deep into each other's eyes, brown into brown "I promise, Regina…"_

_"No, Lillian…!"_

* * *

Regina suddenly woke up, tears still running down her cheeks. It was only just a dream…

She saw Snow and David approaching her. "Regina… Are you alright? What happened?" Snow said helping her up.

"I don't know… I-I…" she stopped mumbling as her eyes fell on Lilly.

"You're awake…" she said smiling.

Regina looked at her, really looked at her. Her dress, her hair, her face and… _her eyes_. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. It wasn't just a dream. It was her, it was really her. Her sister, Lillian was standing right in front of her. She smiled as she dropped a few tears of joy.

"Lillian…" she whispered.

The girl's smile was suddenly replaced by a wince. She grabbed her head as her eyes shut. When she opened them again, they glowed bright purple and she collapsed on the ground.

"Lillian!" Regina screamed and ran by her sister's side.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
